


ML PV Appreciation Week Part Two

by emmaleewhittaker



Series: ML PV Appreciation Week 2018 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous Ladybug PV - Fandom
Genre: F/M, ML Appreciation Week, Miraculous Ladybug PV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaleewhittaker/pseuds/emmaleewhittaker
Summary: Back at it again with these appreciation weeks!Day 1: Back to School, Day 2: Myths and Legends, Day 3: Vile and Villainous, Day 4: The Monarch and His Court/Hidden Powers, Day 5: The Good, The Bad, and The Dirty, Day 6: The Sun and Moon/I am Not Like You, Day 7: CGI to PV Scene/Mentors





	ML PV Appreciation Week Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> Funny how today is the first day of classes at my college.

Bridgette rushed up the steps, first day of the last year and she was already late. Chat Noir had her racing around the city last night even though they both agreed to go home early. She sighed and rushed into the classroom just as the bell rang. Sliding into her seat near Allegra, she looked around for Felix.

“He hasn't come in yet, he is later than you are.” The blonde whispered to her.

“Maybe he overslept?” Bri shrugged and pulled out her notebook and folder as the teacher began class.

\-----

Felix pounded on his bedroom door, His father’s assistant locked it last night and he couldn't go out. Today was the first day of his final year at school and he needed to go. He wouldn't admit it but he missed his friends over summer break. He only saw ladybug and occasionally Bridgette would drag whoever she could find to his photoshoots. Over time he worried less about how she found him and was more open to the fact he could have some company after a long shoot.

The door opened suddenly, almost swinging into him.

“Mr. Agreste has stated you are to be homeschooled in your final year.” Maya had the door opened and was tapping something on her tablet.

“What!? No!” Felix rushed past her but his bodyguard caught his arm, he struggled to escape. “Father knows how much school means to me.”

“He insisted you go back to tutoring and this year you will be learning more advanced topics that a simple Lycee could not teach you. Now please go to the dining room and we will begin your lessons.” Felix practically wilted, his adrenaline left him and he slowly made his way down the stairs. He hoped he might get to go out at lunch and at least explain what was happening to his friends.

\----

Lunchtime came quicker than Bri realized and she found herself wondering if Felix was sick. It wasn't like him to miss any school and she had saw him in good health over the weekend at a shoot. Being the caring friend and fueled by her strong crush on the young model, she decided to grab some soup and a camembert tart from the bakery and visit him.

She rang the doorbell outside the mansion gate and waited for the screen to pop out and greet her with the uncaring face of Maya or Felix’s bodyguard, Philip.

“Can I help you?” Today it was Maya.

“Hi Maya! Felix wasn't in school so I thought he might be sick and so I brought him some soup.” She smiled into the camera and held up a ceramic dish.

_ “Is that Bridgette? May I take lunch and see her?”  _ Bri watched as she heard a voice that sounded like Felix, Maya looked off screen at something then turned back to the camera shutting it off. Bridgette’s face fell only for a moment before the gate buzzed and she was able to be let in.

Skipping up the stairs she knocked on the door and it was opened by Philip, who pointed in the direction of the dining room. Carefully walking through the mansion she remembered where the room was and saw Felix seated at the table with a salad, looking past the dining room she could see Maya at her desk outside Gabriel’s office.

“Bridgette.” His voice wavered with excitement but he had to stay calm and not let Maya know. “What a pleasant surprise.”  _ Nailed it, Agreste. _

“You don't look sick?”  _ Always speaking before thinking. _ “I mean, I thought you were sick because you weren't at school.” She took a hesitant step toward him.

“Come, sit.” He pointed to the seat on his right and pushed his salad away.

“I brought you soup.” She set it in front of him and took her seat, pulling out her own sandwich and the bag of treats for them to share.

“Thank you, Bridgette.”

“I also got you that camembert tart you like and some cookies.” She smiled as he took the lid off the soup and picked up his spoon.

“Keep her!” Plagg whispered low enough for just Felix to hear. He only told her that he liked the tart because Plagg really liked it and it kept him off his back.

They ate in silence until he felt full, calmly patting his face with his napkin he turned toward her. “Bridgette, I wanted to tell everyone but I wasn't given time to say goodbyes.”

“Goodbyes?”

“Yes, my father wishes to have me homeschooled again.” His solemn look had her hand reaching out to lay atop his in a comforting gesture.

“I’m sorry.” She didn’t know what to say or do, she could only sympathize and tell the others when she returned to school.

“I begged to be let back in, don't tell the others but I actually miss all of you. You were the only one I constantly saw over summer break.” He picked up the hand comforting him and kissed the back of it. “Will you continue to visit me?”

She almost forgot how to breathe, this must be a dream. “Of course.” Her voice was a whisper and he gave her one of those rare real smiles, not one for the cameras.

“Thank you, your compassion knows no bounds.” He briefly thought about Ladybug and how she would feel about what he was going to do next, but looking at Bridgette’s smiling face he banished her from his mind. “May I ask a favor of you?

“Anything.”

“I heard the Nutcracker is back at the theater,” She took a sharp intake of air, that was the very first show she tried to take Felix to, she doubted he remembered thought. “Will you go with me?”

Silence. She stared in shock, until she was positively buzzing.

“Felix! Yes! I’ll go with you!” She jumped out of her seat to hug him and he was taken aback by her flurry of motion. Plagg took the opportunity to sneak away with the tart and his view of them. She turned red and started to pull away, realizing the implications of what she had done.

“Oh- I-I’m sorry, I-” He quickly kissed her cheek and picked up her bag, guiding her to the front door.

“I’ll pick you up at 7.”

She nodded and he opened the door, kissing her hand one last time. “Have a good day at school.”

“You too.” She squeaked out and he chuckled and she peeled down the mansion steps, flushed and looking adorable. He wondered why he didn't realize it before, Bridgette was practically his girlfriend, and he just had to make it official. She had said yes and now he just needed to focus on getting back into Lycee and away from this cold mansion.


End file.
